Goodbye
by JC-zala
Summary: An AuelxMeyrin oneshot. Meyrin is about to die, but Auel is still there by her side. How can he take the pain of losing a love one? This is a deathfic.


JC: I know they haven't met in the series, but they're still one of my favorite couples. Auel and Meyrin are two of the cutest characters I have ever seen. It's too bad GSD didn't pair them up in the end. Meyrin could use a guy...

Info: Um...in this fic, Meyrin is not a coordinator and Auel is no extended. Okay, please read on...

Disclaimer: I don't own Meyrin and Auel.

* * *

**Goodbye**

He was holding her hand, rubbing it gently on his face, as he looked at her with concern. He brushed away some strands of hair from her face, while admiring her beauty. He only smiled at this for a while then he frowned again.

"Please get better," he said in a soft voice. His eyes were neared to tears, but he stayed strong.

She flinched. She moved a little to the right, as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up to him and smiled. Her smile was faint but warm.

"Auel... Good morning... How are things going?" she simply asked him.

He released her hand, placing it down gently. He looked at her kindly. "Fine, I guess," he finally answered.

"Where's Onee-chan?" she asked, looking around the room in search of her sister.

"She went out to buy medicine for you. She'll be back later."

"I see."

"How are you feeling, Meyrin?"

Meyrin deeply sighed. "Not so good. I feel like dying." She chuckled.

"Please don't say such things." Auel bolted up from his chair, looking depressed.

"Auel, you worry too much. I'm fine."

"Meyrin... You're not going to die," he muttered as he lowered his head. He sat down again.

Meyrin could see how worried he was for her. She felt guilty for troubling him so much. She wished to get out of the hospital, so she could date Auel again, to hang out with her friends, and spend time with her older sister, Lunamaria. But she couldn't do those things because of her illness. She was sick, very sick.

"Leukemia is incurable, you know." She fiddled with her thumbs as she turned to him, revealing a kind and lovely face. She touched his cheek and tilted it up. As her eyes met his, she started shedding tears.

Auel was getting nervous. Not because of the fact that Meyrin was touching him, but because of her tears. "Are you okay? Do you feel any pain?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry."

Auel was puzzled. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"If God would grant me one wish, I would wish to stay with you forever. But... it's impossible." She clasped her hands together. Her eyes shed more tears that streamed down her cheeks. She felt an overwhelming sadness at that moment. It was painful.

"What are you talking about? We'll always be together, because you're not going anywhere."

She grew weaker and weaker. Her vision was blurring. She felt a little dizzy, so she held her temple to massage it. Auel held onto her shoulders. He almost shrieked when he felt that her body was cold. He didn't know what to do.

"I have to call someone." He was about to grab the phone when Meyrin stopped him. "Why?" He looked at her with a perplexed look.

"Auel, even if you call the doctor, there's nothing he can do. I am destined to die. My time has finally arrived," she said calmly.

Suddenly, he hugged Meyrin so tightly. "I don't want you to die. I love you, Meyrin." he blurted out as tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry, Auel. I will always love you for all eternity. Goodbye, Auel..." Her voice faded away. Gradually, she closed her eyes as she shed one last drop of tear. Her hands dropped cold and her weight fell. She has finally lost consciousness.

"Meyrin?" He gently pushed her away to face her. "Hey! You're joking right?! You can't be dead! You just can't!" he said this while shaking her. "Meyrin!" he cried out loud, as he held onto the girl the he loved.

_Two Weeks Later_

Auel walked along the shore, kicking pebbles along the way. His eyes gave off a hint of sadness, because his thoughts were on her and only her. He sighed.

"Meyrin, I miss you so much," he murmured.

He sat down on a huge rock by the beach. He looked at the exquisite view of the setting sun beyond the horizon. It brought him more sadness, for it reminded him of the time he took Meyrin to the beach.

"Meyrin..."

He picked up a pebble and threw it far away. When the pebble fell to the water, he heard a small whisper. It struck him with surprise. "Meyrin?!" He looked around in search for her.

The sun finally set, bringing darkness around the place. Still, Auel continued searching for her. He wanted to see her again, to hug her and to kiss her. He gave up after scanning the whole place. "Meyrin is really gone..." he said. He looked up at the sky. "Meyrin is probably an angel now. Heaven is pretty lucky to have a cute angel like her."

"Auel, please don't feel sad." A familiar voice spoke.

Auel quickly turned around to see her standing right before him. Her body glowed in a white aura—a sign that she was no longer living.

"Meyrin, I can't believe it's really you." His eyes grew wide as his frown turned into a smile.

"Auel, it pains me to see you this sad. I can't be at rest knowing that you're like this."

"I'm like this because of you."

"Cheer up! I will always be with you in your heart." She showed a loving smile.

"Meyrin..." He finally smiled cheerfully. "I'll try."

"Please remember that I will always love you."

"I love you too."

"Well then, goodbye... for now..." She waved her hand at him as she disappeared from sight.

Auel looked up at the sky. "Meyrin, we'll meet again soon." He was still smiling, until he cried tears of joy.

_The End_

* * *

JC: I really wished that Auel was still alive. He was such a cool character. OOC, right? Well, I can't help it. So, how was it? Please review about it... Oh, no flames. 


End file.
